sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Steinman
Name: Jennifer Steinman Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Boys, Computers, Baseball, Public Speaking, Crowds, American History, Nature, Cosmetics Appearance: Jennifer is 5' 5" and weighs 100 lbs. She is Caucasian. Her eyes are hazel, and her skin has a slight tan due to her spending a large amount of time outdoors. She takes very good care of her face so as to attract boys. She wears makeup, a gift from her mother, to further enhance her natural beauty. Her teeth are pearly white and she maintains them that way to please her dentist father. She has long, wavy red hair which she maintains with a large amount of hair-care products. Jen always makes sure to take good care of her body. She keeps to a strict diet, wanting to maintain her figure no matter what. Jen has very good fashion sense, making sure to avoid dressing in the same styles as previous years, and always making sure to have at least a week's worth of outfits already planned out. She doesn't wear much jewelry however, as she doesn't like the feel of metal on her skin. But she does make sure to wear her grandmother's special necklace anytime she feels it goes well with her outfit. She dresses a bit provocatively, but not enough so as to violate any dress codes or sense of common decency. And she never wears the same shade of eyeshadow as her top. Biography: Jennifer was born to Albert Steinman and Marie Lovett. The middle of three children, Jennifer aspired to outshine her older brother, and serve as an example for her younger sister. Jennifer's brother, John, excelled in public school and went on to medical school to study to be a dentist just like his father. Albert was very proud of his son, but Marie put her faith in Jennifer. She felt that their first daughter could be better than John ever would be. And so she set to training Jennifer to surpass John. Being a public speaker, and someone who could easily manipulate the feelings of a crowd, Marie felt that training Jennifer to be just like her would be a simple task. And for the most part it was. Jennifer eagerly studied under her mother. She learned all about how to beat out the masses without even playing their game. She learned how to manipulate others to do what she wanted gladly. Jennifer was taught to appeal to everyone, to get as many people to like her as possible so she'd never want for anything in her life ever. She didn't complain or try to get out of it because she wanted to show her father that she was better than John. Albert barely acknowledged the accomplishments of his daughters, also pointing out how John did in similar situations. Jennifer wanted to surpass John to such an extent that her father would have to realize that she was better. As for her sister, Jen figured she might as well show her sister what a Steinman was really capable of. Her desire was to be at the spotlight of her entire family. All through her schooling, friendships, and relationships, Jennifer did her best to be everyone's best friend. She made herself someone who everyone could come to for advice. Someone who you could tell anything to, and she would listen. Her mother instilled in her that drive to make as many personal connections as possible. Do something for everyone, and in turn everyone would eventually have to do something for you. Well, for the most part. There were of course certain people who just wouldn't fall for any tricks. Marie had taught her daughter to be cordial with them, but not to bother beyond shallow surface interactions. Her time was important and if someone was going to make things difficult then they weren't worth her time. Still, people weren't everything in her life. As much as she studied, Jennifer still had time for her passions. She poured whatever time she had for herself into being around nature, studying the history of America, and as much about computers as she could possibly understand. She adored being outside, loved to learn the stories of her great nation, and became adept enough with her computer to no longer need to call in favors from her more tech-oriented friends for the most part. As more of a passing fancy, Jennifer played a bit of baseball, though never as part of a serious team. She played for fun, not competition, so as to honor the national pastime. As for her schooling, she brought her passions into there as well. She was very interested in history, biology, geography, and to keep up with her fondness for computers she did the best she could with higher math. Her favorite was history. As much as she loved nature, nothing captured her imagination quite like the story of how America came to be as it is. In her other classes she pushed herself to do just as well, as her mother would not accept her doing poorly just because she didn't like a class or wasn't good at it. She went through grade school and into middle school with more friends than most kids would even know what to do with. She made sure to be the girl everyone wanted to be friends with, and everyone could. But with high school came a change to Jennifer's interactions with others. She became just a bit boy crazy. She had never been known to be shy, but when boy's noticed her she couldn't help but act the least bit pleased. A few of her friendships with other girls suffered because boys seemed more interested in her than them. Jennifer outwardly tried to patch things up but inwardly didn't care. She felt that the boys liked her better because she had spent her entire life trying to get everyone to like her better. In her mind she saw no reason for that not to lead to more male attention. So while all throughout her life before she had been near-universally loved, now she was more popular with the boys than the girls. Still, Jennifer had a large number of friends, some of which still owed her a few big favors which she was saving for a rainy day. So what if a few meaningless friendships suffered. Jen still had plenty more people around her at all times. She'd never be alone, and would never find herself without everything she ever wanted. She would just continue to get everyone to love her, and once they did she would be set for life. Advantages: Jennifer is very charismatic, and tries to be a friend to everyone. She may be able diffuse a small situation diplomatically, and will almost certainly be traveling with a large group of people, likely comprised mostly of boys. Her love of nature and the great outdoors may help her to recognize what to do to survive if they're stuck in a wilderness situation. Her knowledge of American history can help her better appeal to the more patriotic students. Disadvantages: Jennifer can be a little difficult to deal with for girls who have romantic interests in the boys around her. If she has her sights set on a boy, then you can be sure she'll do her absolute best to get him to like her and only her back. Her almost instinctual habit of being a friend to everyone will make it difficult to choose sides in a major schism. Likewise, if it becomes clear she's using others to keep herself safe, she's out of luck. Designated Number: Female Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: K-BAR Knife Conclusion: All I can see coming from F13 is drama in the long run. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Madeline Harris Collected Weapons: 'K-BAR Knife '''Allies: 'David Byrne, Megan Jacobson 'Enemies: 'Madeline Harris '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jennifer, in chronological order. *Try Not to Fumble *Falling to Pieces *Bat Country *Small Comforts *Don't Be Just An Observer *The Opening Faceoff Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program